The present disclosure relates generally to image sensor arrays and, more specifically, to an image sensor array utilizing a modified microlens array.
Image sensor arrays widely employ in various technologies, including charged coupling device (CCD) image sensors and complimentary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. In general, CCD, CMOS, and other types of image sensor arrays transform a light pattern (i.e., an image) into an electric charge pattern. Image sensor arrays generally include polymer or dielectric microlenses. The microlenses are often arranged in a microlens array, with each microlens in the array being similarly sized and shaped.
In many applications, a selection of wavelengths/colors is received by the image sensor array. For example, red, green, and blue pixels (filtered image sensor elements) are often used in many imaging systems such as a digital camera. It is noted that different photo response sensitivities exist between the different colored pixels. This is inherently the case due to the different wavelengths of the different colors. In continuation of the present example, one pixel's sensitivity to blue light is less than another pixel's sensitivity to green light, which is less than yet another pixel's sensitivity to red light. It is desired to have these sensitivities (for blue, green, and red, in the present example) similar each other, thereby obtaining a more “true color” image.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an improved image sensor array, pixel, and method of creating same.